1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the case of executing programs that are stored in memory, memories that are capable of random access are used in information processing devices such as copy machines, fax machines, printers and PCs (personal computers). Typically, NOR-type flash memories are used as non-volatile memories for storing programs.
In recent times, however, program volume has enlarged due to the increased size of applications in each apparatus. As a result, in many cases, NAND-type flash memories (hereinafter referred to as NAND memories), which have a cheaper per-bit cost and a faster writing speed, are used for storing programs.
There is a necessity for devices in which programs are stored, such NAND memories, for example, to be recognized by a kernel program at an early stage of the start-up process. This is because applications are stored in the memory and application start-up processes will not proceed without first recognizing the memory.
Generally, however, in the case of carrying forward the process of recognizing devices in which programs are stored, initialization processes for other devices and ports are simultaneously executed. Because of this time is taken by the device recognition processes, and there was a need wherein was desired to quicken the startup time.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of shortening the start-up time by preferentially starting programs that are necessary at the time of start-up.
Nevertheless, although prior art techniques preferentially process programs that are necessary at the time of startup, they do not shorten the time until the programs are read out. Thus, in the techniques of the prior art problems wherein the startup of applications are slowed have not been solved because, when recognizing devices in which programs are stored, time is taken in the devices recognition processes by the recognition of other devices as well.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program that can shorten the time until applications start at the time the apparatus is started.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-259873